


menma conoce un cálido lugar

by FatKurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopción, Adopted, Love, M/M, Marriage, sns family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatKurama/pseuds/FatKurama
Summary: Menma ha sido adoptado múltiples veces. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida. Naruto y Sasuke son a su parecer una pareja particular, pero no deja de preguntarse por qué lo eligieron a él, ¿qué es una familia, pues?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	menma conoce un cálido lugar

—Ten cuidado. No olvides comerte toda la fruta.

—¡Estaré aquí cuando salgas, Mems!

El niño agitó la mano cuando se vio frente al edificio, se había girado sobre sus pequeños talones y hecho una sonrisa a sus padres quienes lo miraban desde la camioneta, Naruto asomando la cabeza ya que estaba del lado del volante, dejando después de mirarle para poner atención a quien le tocaba el claxon detrás y ver a Sasuke agitando el puño diciéndole (en un tono de voz no convencional) que tenía que esperar su turno. Menma Uzumaki Uchiha no era un niño poco conocido en la escuela. 

Desde su salida de la orfandad, de las casas caritativas, de vivir de comida enlatada, su vida parecía ir mejorando exponencialmente con cada paso que lograba dar. En primera, no era muy fácil todavía socializar sin decirle "imbécil" a alguien (¿Qué? Tenía que decir su opinión). En segunda, sus trabajos en clase debían mejorar en cuanto a escritura, porque colorear, si, usaba todos los colores de la lapicera. En tercera, tenía que aprender a seguir las palabras de Sasuke, quien le decía que comiera saludable y que no se mojara los pies cuando le ayudase a tender la ropa en el sol (Naruto estaba reparando la secadora en ese momento). Menma no estaba muy seguro de si su familia era igual a otros, porque al no tener casi nadie a quien hablarle sin que el otro se molestara, no podía indagar sobre si era normal para ellos que su padre Naruto le dijera que ir a la escuela era importante, si, pero cinco minutos más. Entonces su otro papá, Sasuke, vendría con una expresión que mataría a todos los hombres si pudiera, con una pala de cocina en la mano amenazando a su otro padre para que se diera una ducha y pudiese dejar a su hijo en la escuela.

Menma los observaba. Aunque peleaban muchas veces en el día siempre terminaban sonriendo, a veces había un beso. No podía decir que eran raros porque no tenía una imagen estándar, pero al ver las despedidas de sus compañeros, si que parecían ser una pareja explosiva. Brillante... No. Tal vez resaltaba. Como las estrellas. Así los veía, porque entre toda esa oscuridad lo habían elegido a él. Mejor quedarse con esa imagen.

Menma pintaba procurando no salirse de la línea, así como la maestra Tenten les había indicado. Es que era muy difícil, Menma quería cubrir toda la extensión a como diera lugar. Sin siquiera percibirlo, estaba mordiendo su lengua, en un intento de tal vez entrar a la hoja y concentrarse tanto que pudiese terminar y sentirse satisfecho por su trabajo.

—Buen trabajo, Menma... Te está quedando bastante bonito —alzó la mirada para ver a la maestra sonriendo. Se supone que debe decir gracias.

—Gracias —murmuró, volviendo a su trabajo. Sintió como le revolvían el pelo, cosa que lo hizo sentir avergonzado. Naruto lo hacía todo el tiempo, cuando estaba a mitad de algo y entonces le decía que era muy adorable.

Adorable como un gatito. Adorable como Sesame, el gato que vive en su casa también y le encanta ronronearle a Sasuke en el regazo. Menma habría querido ser un gato porque ellos eran tan cálidos y tan peluditos. Podría bañarse él solo cuando quisiera. El timbre sonó cuando menos se lo esperaba, haciendo un sobresalto. El almuerzo siempre era una hora fastidiosa porque no lo dejaban continuar con su trabajo, pero a fin de cuentas no era algo tan importante. Era arrastrar los pies por el pasillo, salir al patio, ir frente al aula de niños especiales (así le llamaban, ¿Que tenía que hacer uno para ser especial y tener otros tres compañeros? Le preguntaría a Sasuke) y esperar allí mientras se comía la fruta picada. Menma era fanático de las manzanas. Podría comer eso todos los días, incluso lo prefería por encima de los dulces. El día que Naruto y Sasuke aparecieron en su vida, habían llevado un par de caramelos que Menma saboreó pero al llegar a su nueva casa y probar uno de esos trozos amarillos que Sasuke tenía encima de la mesa, se enamoró totalmente de su sabor. Menma sonrió recordando la cara de Naruto cuando supo que se había comido la mitad de los trozos de manzana para el postre de Navidad. Le había dicho que se parecía a él, y claro que le había revuelto un poco el cabello.

¿Cómo se iban a parecer si ellos no eran nada? Acababa de conocerlo y de pronto... No estaba seguro de si era posible ser algo de alguien después de años de haber nacido. Qué iba a saber un niño de seis años que se pasó toda la vida viviendo con extraños que no lo soportaban.

Cuando volvió al salón, su mirada se paseó por la ventana, donde el cielo gris de la ciudad indicaba lluvia otra vez. Naruto le había dicho que cuando la tierra podía olerse, era un claro signo de que pronto llovería. No veía diferencia fácilmente porque en la ciudad siempre llovía así que siempre olía igual. A veces peor, porque su compañero decidía cagarse en los pantalones y adiós paz.

Menma se enredó la bufanda poniendo la mano como lo hacía Sasuke para que no sufriera un estarangulamiento, así lo decía, ¿No? Su maestra le deseó un buen día cuando fue el último en salir, y asintió lentamente para formarse tras un extraño niño de pelo rojo. A lo lejos, tras la puerta de reja, vio el cabello amarillo de Naruto brillando a pesar de que era un día tan gris. Se preguntó rápidamente si siempre había sido así, si de niño era igual de... Brillante. Tal vez si o tal vez no y decidió teñirse el pelo de colores hasta que encontró uno que le gustara. Cómo sea. Llegó a la puerta, y asintió a la ayudante de la maestra Tenten como hacía Sasuke para saludar a la señora que vivía del otro lado de la calle o para saludar al señor que trabajaba en el supermercado. Caminó lentamente hasta donde Naruto estaba esperando mirando el celular, su rostro en curva en una pequeña sonrisa. Él siempre estaba sonriendo, no importaba lo pequeña que fuese. A veces era grande, a veces muy chiquita, pero nunca invisible.

—¡Hey Mems! ¿Cómo te fue allá adentro? —Naruto tendió la mano para que le diese su mochila. Ni siquiera era tan pesada pero agradeció el gesto. Menma alzó los hombros subiendo al auto, sabía que tendrían una de sus charlas cuando se subiera en el asiento de Sasuke.

Naruto cerró la puerta trasera y después se aseguró de ponerle bien el cinturón de seguridad, cruzandolo por su pecho y atorarlo en la cadera. Era algo muy incómodo al principio pero se acostumbró a ello porque aún podía respirar.

—Joder, tengo que arreglar este seguro... Tu papá casi se queda atorado en la mañana, debiste ver su cara de enojo jijiji...

A pesar de que hubiese dicho la palabra prohibida, Menma no se molestó. Naruto siempre hablaba de Sasuke. Cada pequeña cosa le recordaba a la persona con la que vivía y con la que se daba besos. Cuando decía un comentario sobre él, podía notar algo en sus ojos. Se volvían más... Brillantes. Era como si quisiera llorar (referencia tomada de una de sus hermanastras en una casa distinta, en un lugar distinto, donde al ver a Menma había llorado muchísimo), pero al mismo tiempo no. Esto era muy diferente. Era...

¿Por qué todo en su vida parecía ser brillante ahora?

Menma se quedó mirando la carretera cuando Naruto arrancó. Había calentado sus manos después de entrar, dramáticamente diría Sasuke. La calefacción era muy agradable.

—Hoy terminé un dibujo.

—¿Ah si? ¿De qué era?

—No sé. Creo que de unos árboles. Casi lo terminé pero la maestra Tenten me dijo que era hora de salir.

—Mañana seguro que lo acabas. Podrías traerlo y lo pegamos en el refrigerador, ttebayo.

—Um... ¿Por qué haríamos eso?

—Pues... —Naruto le miró un momento. Sus ojos no habían cambiado de tono pero volvieron al frente—... El arte es muy bonito de ver. Sasuke tiene muchos cuadros y a veces se detiene a verlos.

—¿Se queda mirando?

—Si, es muy divertido que lo haga porque parece que sueña. Sueña despierto.

—¿Por qué la gente hace eso?

—No sé bien... Te hace pensar, supongo. Cosas felices o cosas tristes. Cada dibujo tiene una meta diferente.

—La escuela es suficiente para eso.

Menma se acurrucó en su bufanda, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sintió la sonrisa de Naruto, no sabía cómo era posible eso pero simplemente lo sabía. Una parte de él flotó en un sueño que no podía contar. Pero todo era calmado y... Se movía todo alrededor, pero él no estaba obligado a moverse. Era cálido, podía oír a lo lejos la suave música de la radio que Naruto ponía aunque no era necesario porque hablaba mucho.

Naruto en ese momento no hablaba, pero se movía, ya fuesen las manos tarareando el volante, fuese que se recargaba en el asiento, la ventana dejando entrar un poco de aire, la brisa del perfume que usaba, olía a su casa allí adentro.

—Ya llegamos, Mems.

Escuchó el susurro y sintió la mano apartando el cabello de su cara. Menma se sintió exhaltado y cálido. Así no era con la maestra Tenten. Naruto era diferente. Menma sabía que cuando Naruto le revolvía el cabello no era para hacerle un cumplido todas las veces... Lo hacía porque sí. Porque vivía con él y con Sasuke y siempre sonreía. Porque lo habían escogido a él.

Días después llovía mucho y era sábado. No tenía que ir a la escuela, lo supo porque Sasuke se había levantado esa mañana despeinado, había ido al baño, se había atado el cabello en una pequeña coleta baja y había ido a revisarlo a la sala de estar donde Menma estaba en el sillón bajo su manta de ranas mirando la película de las ocho de la mañana en la televisión. Sasuke le había sonreído levemente cuando lo vio.

—¿Qué estás viendo?

—Algo sobre un ninja que se va de la aldea y tiene poderes muy exagerados. No entiendo por qué tiene que irse si hacerle daño a otros no le hace ganar nada.

Sasuke se había sentado en el sofá junto a él. Últimamente Menma se recargaba en su costado. Estaba caliente. Sasuke la había rodeado con un brazo, sin tocarle casi, pero podía sentirlo. A veces eso le hacía sentir protegido, sobre todo cuando era Sasuke quien lo hacía, porque Naruto siempre lo hacía reír y no podía quedarse quieto por las cosquillas.

—Hn. Tienes razón, vengarse es malo. No obtienes nada.

A Menma normalmente le aburrían las caricaturas del canal de bebés. No había gente poderosa con enormes capas y que pudiesen hacer fuego con las manos o controlar el agua. Era más entretenido que ver a un estúpido cerdo que no encuentra su casa. No le dijo estúpido al cerdo esa tarde porque Sasuke había dicho que a veces se lastima a los desconocidos con palabras así. Que pueden llorar aunque uno no los vea y eso... Si, Menma no quería ser el responsable.

—Tengo hambre.

—¿Qué quieres comer?

—No sé.

—De eso no hay.

Cuando Menma le miró, había visto una sonrisa leve en el rostro de Sasuke. Él no sonreía seguido cuando estaba consciente, pero lo veía reírse o no poder controlar su cara cuando comían los tres juntos, o cuando estaban en el supermercado y le hacía preguntas, o cuando Naruto iba por la espalda y le abrazaba muy fuerte, tanto que Sasuke se quejaba pero al mismo tiempo se veía feliz.

De pronto, Menma había rodeado a Sasuke con el brazo en lugar de solo recargarse. A veces veía que su compañera abrazaba así a la señora que la dejaba en la escuela. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría eso. Qué tenía de especial. Así que se animó a hacerlo y pudo sentir que Sasuke hacía lo mismo, puso su brazo sobre su cuerpo y sintió que lo rodeaba. Menma se sintió muy cálido. Dentro de él había subido algo a su garganta, pero no se soltó. Se quedó allí. Y Sasuke no lo apartó, sino que le acarició la cabeza, muy lento, muy suave, muy cálido y querido. Así se sintió. No sabría explicarlo aunque lo intentara, así que lo dejó de esa forma. Cuando se separó, luchó por no quejarse del frío y sentarse normalmente como siempre. Sasuke no hizo más preguntas. Ni siquiera le obligó a hablar de nuevo.

—Iré a cocinarnos algo. Naruto no va a despertarse hoy.

Menma sonrió ante la broma, sabiendo que el rubio dormía como un oso cuando hacía frío. Por eso pasaba muchas mañanas de sábado con Sasuke, por eso disfrutaba el silencio pero extrañaba la risa de Naruto rebotando en las paredes. Sabía que Naruto trabajaba muchísimo, porque sus ojos a veces estaban rodeados de un color oscuro pero no por eso era menos brillante su mirada, ¿Cómo hacía eso? Ni idea. Veía a Naruto ir y venir con ropa, lavar platos, sacar basura, sentarse al ordenador, pararse y cocinar ramen (a veces comían instantáneo pero Sasuke no se enteraba), cocinar lo que estuviesen pasando en la tele, poner música, jugar a las cosquillas, y los martes en la noche se quedaba con Menma a ver películas de magos en la sala. Era divertido porque Naruto parecía menor que él algunas veces.

Sasuke estaba friendo huevos en la cocina, y pudo oírlo tararear una canción clásica que a veces ponía en la radio. Lo escuchaba moverse, oía la televisión, la manta calientita a su alrededor. Luchó por no cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se sentía de verdad seguro, acogido.

Menma estaba coloreando su libro en la mesa de la cocina, con su lengua otra vez mordida, la mirada azul poderosa sobre el papel. Sentía que él mandaba en el juego y que todo dependía de su enorme gran gusto para colores. Colores que combinan. Vio que Naruto se levantaba a poner agua en la tetera, y volvió a su asiento frente a la computadora para seguir tecleando. Menma quiso preguntar algo que siempre le molestaba en la cabeza cuando se acordaba.

—Naruto...

—¿Qué pasa, Mems? —un par de ojos azules le miraron... Se recordó a sí mismo mirándose al espejo... Tenían los ojos del mismo color. Tal vez eran parecidos.

—¿Por qué tienes un anillo siempre en el dedo? El color no va con tu ropa.

—¿Este?, Pero claro que combina con todo —entrecerró los ojos en una mueca de concentración, Menma no lo notó pero hizo lo mismo.

—No, es color oro y brilla y tú usas cosas más brillantes —Menma expuso su punto alzando las cejas.

—Bueno, es que combina por lo que significa. Sabes Mems a mi tampoco me gusta mucho este color... Pero es un símbolo. Y va con todo.

—¿Símbolo?

—Si, verás... ¿Cómo te explico? Es como un recuerdo de algo que pasó... Una cosa muy pequeña que te hace pensar en algo que hiciste alguna vez, ttebayo.

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que hiciste algo antes?

—Si, algo así. Este anillo quiere decir que estoy casado con Sasuke. Es mi pareja. Alguien que yo elegí y que estará conmigo toda la vida.

Pareja... Lo había visto en clase. Eso quería decir que eran dos. Cómo la pareja de calcetas o de cubiertos.

—¿Por qué las personas se casan?

—Bueno, para tener uno de estos —Naruto mostró su mano, orgulloso—. Así nadie más puede casarse con Sasuke mientras tengamos los anillos, así es como podemos hacer todo juntos y así es como recuerdo el día que nos casamos, ttebayo.

Menma miró la sonrisa de Naruto y sus ojos cerrados como si estuviese contando una gran historia. Sus mejillas se habían pintado de rosa... Rosa que iba con el anillo. Eso de casarse parecía muy complicado de momento, así que no hizo más preguntas. Tal vez era solo un tema aburrido de adultos, pero Naruto nunca tomaba nada que tuviese que ver con Sasuke como aburrido. Hasta esperarlo afuera del trabajo le emocionaba.

—Hm. Creo que ya entiendo.

Naruto le sonrió del otro lado de la computadora portátil, dejando ir el sonido de sus dedos golpeando las teclas. Menma dejó escapar su lengua de nuevo mientras coloreaba. Estaba pintando el suéter de Sasuke, oscuro como toda la ropa que usaba, pero su piel era bastante pálida. A veces sentía que sus ojos no tenían fondo ni esa bolita negra en el centro... Trató, en serio de hacerlo lo más parecido posible. La señorita Tenten no sabría quien era si lo hacía mal. Tal vez podría saber quién era Naruto porque su ropa era naranja casi siempre y el cabello amarillo y puntiagudo y los enormes ojos. Menma vio que pudo haber copiado el cabello de Sasuke porque era negro, y los ojos eran casi tan azules como los de Naruto. Sesame ronroneaba bajo la mesa ¿Cómo rayos se dibuja un gato?

Dibuja a tu familia, decía arriba de la hoja. Familia es... Aquellos que te hacen sentir... Cómo si estuvieras seguro con ellos ahí. Que te dan comida, que te sonríen en la mañana, que te revuelven el pelo, que dejan que les hagas preguntas. Si, tal vez entendía poco a poco.

Menma conoció a su "Tía Karin" una noche de domingo donde fueron a cenar a su casa. Era una tía bastante... Gritona. Si tuviera el pelo amarillo sería como Naruto pero mujer y un poco más grosera. Naruto no era alguien muy sofisticado, pero esa mujer hablaba con la boca suelta. Menma tenía nueve años de edad ahora, y podía entender que papá Sasuke estaba a punto de reír con una de sus bromas sobre el cabello corto de Naruto.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué hice para que me traten así? Sigo siendo guapo —Naruto se tocó el cabello, resignado. Karin rio sonoramente.

—Mems, ¿Tu qué crees? Deberías aconsejar a tu padre sobre esas cosas —preguntó la pelirroja, mientras escuchaba la cebolla sobre el aceite del sartén bien caliente.

—Creo que le da frío en la noche. Deberías dejarlo crecer.

—¿No estabas de mi lado? Son malos, ¡Muy malos conmigo! —papá Naruto hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

—Déjenlo en paz. Es calvo y un poco feo pero no les ha hecho nada —Sasuke rodeó a Naruto con un brazo antes de que todos dejaran escapar una risa.

La tía Karin terminó contando historias de su infancia a Menma, cuando iba con Naruto a jugar con maquinitas arcaicas de videojuegos o cuando conoció a Sasuke y los tres esquiaron en una montaña. Cuando Menma subió al auto y se dejó caer en el asiento trasero en toda su extensión, escuchó a sus padres charlando mientras papá Naruto manejaba. Sasuke a veces reía, a veces dejaba escapar un suspiro exagerado y ambos se hacían bromas entre sí. Menma se aferró al abrigo de Naruto que ahora estaba cubriéndole como una manta ya que era lo suficientemente grande y a él parecía no darle frío. Las voces se hacían borrosas. El camino a casa era incierto, pero veía las luces de la calle pasar frente al vidrio frontal del auto. Se sentía seguro, como si ese fuera su hogar. El auto se movía y él no. Se sentía muy satisfecho por haber comido, sentía calor. Vio la mano de papá Naruto en la pierna de papá Sasuke, y cómo ellos se tomaban de las manos después de un rato. A veces se miraban. A veces uno miraba al otro.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo eso? No lo sabía. Nunca había escuchado demasiado de como terminaron viviendo juntos. De por qué se habían casado. Por qué habían elegido a Menma. A veces pensaba que no importaba mucho, después de todo no sentía que quisiera irse, y ellos no se molestaban por verlo dormir en su cama o por pegar todos sus dibujos en la puerta del refrigerador o en la puerta de su habitación. No importaba porque tendría mucho tiempo para hablar con ellos. Porque siempre pasarían por él a la escuela. Porque se despedirían de él antes de bajarse del auto. Porque papá Sasuke tendría un brazo a su alrededor y papá Naruto jugaría con él básquetbol. Porque podía hablar con ellos de sus problemas y compañeros molestos. Porque cuando lloraba estaba seguro de que llegarían respuestas, brazos, caricias en el pelo. Porque ellos eran...

Familia.


End file.
